Quand tout sera fini
by Miss Lily Evans-Potter
Summary: [COMPLÈTE] Dernière journée à Poudlard pour nos trois héros préférées!Mais esce que quitter Poudlard est plus facile à faire qu'à dire?


**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour voici ma première One Shot postée ici sur   
Ne soyez pas trop dur envers moi vu que c'est ma première.  
Je ne suis pas très bonne en orthographe corriger moi si j'ai fait des fautes.  
Aussi les personnages ne m'appartienne pas tout est à JK Rowling.  
Seules leurs actions sont en ma possession.  
----------------------------------------------------

C'était la dernière nuit à Poudlard pour Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
Hermione n'arriverait pas à dormir, la seule pensée de quitter Poudlard l'hantait.  
Pour elle Poudlard était sa maison, sa vie et une place ou elle avait passé les plus beaux moments de sa vie.

Même si à presque toutes les années le trio devait lutter contre les forces de Voldemort, Hermione adorait quand même Poudlard.  
Elle avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie auprès de Ron, une amitié très forte avec Harry, une belle amitié avec Ginny et Luna, une belle complicité avec les professeurs et autres élèves de Poudlard.  
Bien sûr elle avait des rivaux comme Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione se demandait ce qui se passerait après Poudlard, elle et Ron allaient se marier, avoir leur propre maison et quelques enfants.  
Et comme l'avait prédit la folle de Trelawney elle serait sûrement une brillante Aurore.  
En tout cas l'intelligente et belle Hermione Granger aurait sûrement un belle et brillante avenir dans sa vie future.

Mais même si son avenir serait assuré, Hermione ne savait pas comment se débrouiller.  
Elle qui n'a jamais travailler et jamais été très longtemps hors de Poudlard depuis qu'elle a reçu sa lettre.  
On pouvait voir de la peur du monde extérieur dans le visage d'Hermione.

Et puis soudain Hermione s'endormi, elle était partie pour le pays des rêves.  
Du fond de son cœur elle espérait que jamais elle ne se réveillera et que cette nuit soit éternelle.  
Mais cela ne pourrait pas se produire et toute bonne chose à une fin.

Le lendemain matin son réveil sonna et on pouvait voir une jolie jeune de 17 ans au visage pâle et triste.  
Elle s'habilla, se peigna les cheveux et commença à faire ses valises pour toujours.  
Après avoir bouclé sa valise et refermer la porte de son dortoir, Hermione descendit dans la grande salle et déposa sa malle et Pattenrond.

Et puis elle fut réconforter par les paroles de Harry qui lui dit « Profite au max de cette dernière journée à Poudlard.»  
Il avait raison mieux vaut en profiter que pleurer jusqu'à la fin de la journée.  
Après il attendrir Ron pour commencer cette merveilleuse journée.  
Dès qu'il fut arriver la journée commença.

Ils commencèrent par aller au lac pour reposer, puis à la bibliothèque (demande d'Hermione jamais Harry et Ron ne voudrais aller à la bibliothèque.)  
pour lire ensuite ils se préparent pour une après midi de magasinage à Pré Au Lard.  
Vers la fin de la journée Hermione disa un a plus tard à Harry et Ron car elle devait aller se préparer pour le bal de finissant qui avait lieu ce soir à 20 :30.  
Et comme elle était une fille elle avoir du temps en masse pour se préparer.

Premièrement elle regarda toute ces robes et en choisi cinq de son goût.  
Après elle regarda des magasines de sorcières pour une coiffure.  
Et là venait les deux étapes les plus dure : choisir une robe et une coiffure adéquate.

Après trois heures de préparation une magnifique Hermione descendit franchit les escalier de la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
Elle avait une robe rouge flamboyante, sans manche et assez décolletée.  
Du coté coiffure ces cheveux était lousses, brillants et raide.

Dès qu'elle franchit les escalier elle vit Harry et Ginny qui la regardait avec un sourire et son cavalier Ron qui lui tendait la main.  
Dumbledore ouvrit le bal et des friandises apparussent sur les tables.

Là venait le temps du Karaoké Magique, les élèves pouvait aller interpréter une chanson de leurs choix.  
Plusieurs élèves passèrent, quelqu'un interprétait du hip hop, punk, rock, douce et etc.  
Hermione décida d'aller une chanson nommée Quand tout sera fini de Annie Villeneuve qui avait fait partie de Star Académie.  
La chanson s'adressait à Ron et Harry ses deux meilleurs amis du monde.

« Quand tout ça sera fini  
Quand le monde s'en ira  
Quand le grand rideau gris sur moi tombera  
Quand tout ça sera fini  
Quand le temps s'arrêtera  
Quand la scène de ma vie se démontera

J'ai peur que le ciel ne m'oublie  
J'ai peur qu'on ne m'est rien promit  
J'ai peur que tout soit vraiment fini

Dit moi que ça continuera  
Dit moi que tu seras toujours là  
Dit moi que c'était pour le mieux  
Dit moi qu'après la mort, c'est l'amour

Quand tout ça sera fini  
Quand l'étoile s'éteindra  
Quand le film de ma vie se rembobinera  
Quand tout ça sera fini  
Quand le rêve éclatera  
Quand le band sera partie en me laissant là

J'ai peur que tu ne veules plus de moi  
J'ai peur que tu me renis  
J'ai peur qu'on ne soit jamais plus amis

Dit moi que ça continuera  
Dit moi que tu seras toujours là  
Dit moi que c'était pour le mieux  
Dit moi qu'après la mort, c'est l'amour

Il doit bien avoir une façon  
De changer mon destin  
Une façon d'éviter la fin  
Dit moi, il doit bien avoir une façon  
De réparer mes ailes brisées  
Une façon de m'envoler  
Une façon de rallumer mon coeur  
Mon coeur, mon coeur éteint

Dit moi que ça continuera  
Dit moi que tu seras toujours là  
Dit moi que c'était pour le mieux  
Dit moi qu'après la mort, c'est l'amour

Dit moi que ça continuera  
Dit moi que tu seras toujours là  
Et moi je serai mieux  
Et moi je revivrai  
Grâce à toi... »

Après avoir chanter tout le monde ont applaudit la belle et magnifique Hermione Granger.  
Et Ron et Harry se regardait mystérieusement.

La fin du bal se passa à merveille!  
Mais voila le moment tant redouté quitter Poudlard pour de bon.  
De toute ma vie c'est la scène que je ne voudrais jamais voir.  
Mais il fallait quitter Poudlard, je ne peux pas passer toute ma vie dans cette école à moins que je devienne professeur ce qui m'étonnerai.

Vu qu'elle voulait devenir Aurore!  
Hermione ne changerai pas d'avis, en plus en elle travaillerai avec Ron et Harry ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione prit ses valises et arriva jusqu'au hall, elle s'arrêta et contempla le hall d'entré.  
Elle se rappela quand elle avait franchit ses portes pour la première fois.  
Après avoir observé le hall pendant quelque minutes elle fut rejoins par Harry et son bien-aimé Ron.

Ensemble il franchir les portes pour la dernière fois.  
Hermione et Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Ron avait un visage triste.  
Le trio embarqua dans les barques et ils embarqua dans le Poudlard Express pour aller vers chez eux.

Fin!


End file.
